User blog:Omega Shenron Vs Bills/Ryu Hayabusa Vs Kratos
Plot The Ultimate faceoff between two of the most powerful game characters Kratos the Ghost of Sparta and Ryu Hayabusa the Dragon Ninja. Polls Who would win Ryu Hayabusa Kratos Who would lose Ryu Hayabusa Kratos Kratos Kratos is the protagonist of the popular video game series, God of War. Originally a Spartan general of great strength and power, Kratos lead his army across Greece and the lands beyond- taking everything in his path, until the day he went to war with a Barbarian horde. The Barbarian King overpowered Kratos, while the Barbarians terrorized and brutally defeated his men, but before the King could deliver a killing blow, Kratos called out for Ares, God of War, to save him...at any cost. Kratos became Ares' champion and servant, and was given the Chains of Chaos- deadly blades attached to chains burned into his arms, which allowed him to easily decapitate the Barbarian King. He would continue to wage war in the name of Ares, until the God of War tricked him into killing his beloved family- his wife, Lysandra, and his young daughter Calliope. Seeking vengeance on Ares for his betrayal, Kratos would eventually be sent on a mission from Athena and the other Olympians to retrieve Pandora's Box from the temple atop a mountain fastened to the back of Cronos. Kratos retrieved the box, but Ares killed him before he could return to Athens and use it, sending his Harpies to retrieve the artifact. Kratos simply clawed his way out of the Underworld, with a little help from Zeus, and opened Pandora's Box- releasing all of the evils within, and tapped into a special power hidden in the box, Hope, to kill Ares. However; the Gods had lied to Kratos when they told him that they would allow him to forget his past so that he could find peace, as they claimed no man could forget what he had done.Dispairing, he threw himself from atop Mount Olympus- convinced the Gods had failed him. At the last second, Athena caught him and returned him to the Mountain, where she informed him that the position of God of War had been left vacant, and the Kratos was to take it. God-of-war-3.jpg|Blades of Athena Typhonsbane1.jpg|Typhons Bane Icarus Wings.jpg|Wings of Icarus 895px-GOW 3 Kratos ( in game picture 3 ).jpg|Golden Fleece Spear.jpg|Spear of Destiny Hammer.jpg|Barbarian Hammer 7-theheadofeuryale.jpg|Head of Euryale 5-amuletofthefates-1-.jpg|Amulet of the Fates Cronos' Rage.jpg|Cronos's Rage 932295 20070313 790screen008-1-.jpg|Atlas Quake De Blade of Olympus.jpg|Blade of Olympus Ryu Hayabusa Ryu Hayabusa was a deadly and skilled member of the Dragon Lineage and part of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. Ryu was trained from his childhood to be unforgiving and merciless in combat, and was an exceptionally gifted swordsman and fighter. Seeking to prove himself worthy of his Lineage and gain the respect of his fellow clansmen, Ryu began to travel the world at the age of 18, battling the forces of Bladedamus and his villainous cult alongside his father and fighting Emperor Garuda as he came to age. At the age of 21, Ryu was finally entrusted with his clan's iconic weapon- the Dragon Sword, while his father left to train. Despite his best efforts, Ryu is deceived by his uncle Murai and his Shadow Ninja Clan, leading to the burning of the Hayabusa Clan village, the death of Ryu's best friend Kureha, and the theft of the Dark Dragon Blade, an object the clan was sworn to protect, by the Greater Fiend, Doku. Appearing to fall in battle, Ryu was revived by the Falcon, the animal spirit of his clan, and returned to reclaim the sword and avenge his clan, cutting down Doku, Murai and anyone else that stood in his way, discovering the true power of the Dragon Sword and gaining an arsenal of new tools, weapons and abilities along the way.In the years that followed, Ryu began to oversee the reconstruction of the Hayabusa Village while training Kureha's younger sister, Momiji, as his apprentice. A later quest to investigate the actions of the rival Black Spider clan in Tokyo, uncovering a plot to revive the fallen Archfiend and wipe out the Hayabusa Village once again. Returning too late to stop his home's destruction, Ryu sets out to kill the five Greater Fiends; Alexi, Elizabet, Volf, Zedonius and Genshin. He eventually becomes an ally of the Japan Self-Defense Force to help them take down a Terrorist threat, along the way finding himself cursed with the Grip of Murder, an alchemical curse that covers his right arm, causing him great harm that increases with each life that he takes. After a long journey, Ryu is able to purge himself of the curse and continue with his adventures, fighting rival ninja clans and fiends for years to come. Dragon sword.png|Dragon Sword 480px-Ng3dlc1.jpg|Dragon Talons Lunar staff.jpg|Lunar Staff darkie bark.png|Dark Dragon Sword 550px-Ng3scythe.jpg|Eclipse Scythe Fiend's bane Bow.jpg|Fiend's Bane Bow Kusari-Gama.jpg|Kusari-Gama Nunchuku.jpg|Nunchuku Enma's Fang Lv2.jpg|Enma's Fang Tonfans.jpg|Tonfans Ninja-gaiden-sigma-2-e3-screens.jpg|Howling Cannon NG1 Icon Smoke Bomb.png|Smoke Bomb Shuriken.png|Shuriken 660.jpg|Art of the Inferno Category:Blog posts